Forum:Blocking Policy
'Game of Thrones Wiki Blocking Policy' The Wiki’s blocking policy is basically to the point. We expect Wikia editors to know by now, that vandalism or spam of any kind is not allowed on any wiki. Because we are such a high trafficked site, it is difficult to keep admins all on the same page as far as how much block/ban time should be given per incident. This is why we trust each admin’s decision and will respect that decision. If you feel your blocking sentence is too harsh, you most definitely have the right to message another admin about this and there can be a discussion on the matter. On this Wiki, you are giving 2-3 warnings before a blocking. Of course, this is unless your first and only edit is obvious vandalism; that will call for an automatic permanent ban from our site. We do not have time to mess with anonymous people who are obviously not editors but only here to cause conflict and waste our time. Hate Speech: Derogatory statements and slurs against race, gender, sexual orientation, etc. ZERO TOLERANCE. Harassment: See Wikipedia:Harassment. It wil be dealt with depending on the severity of the situation. Vandalism: Cursing. Perverse words. Deleting content from pages, adding gibberish, nonsense or jokes etc. ZERO TOLERANCE. Sockpuppetry: Creating a new account to circumvent a previous block, and use it for vandalism or to pretend to be another user to speak in favor a previously blocked user. Repeated violations will be notified to Wikia Support who will enforce a range block, preventing even user account creation and anonymous edit. The duck test will be applied to identify sockpuppets and act accordingly. Meatpuppetry:' 'See Wikipedia:Sockpuppet (Internet)#Meatpuppet Recruiting a separate individual with the goal of supporting a particular position or to complain about a block and harass admins to undo it. This doesn't mean you can't speak on behalf of a blocked user or defend them, this applies for new users or long-time inactive ones who show up suddenly to complain about a particular action. Again, the duck test (see above) will be applied to identify them. Repeated violations will also be reported to Wikia Support. Spam: Using articles, talk pages, blog posts or images/videos for advertising or self-promotion will be dealt with in a case by case basis, depending on the severity of the case. That being said, if you want to advocate a cause use your own user page, as long as it doesn't violate vandalism policy stated above. Fanwankery: Inserting information product of personal speculation without confirmation from official sources: the show, the HBO Viewer's Guide or Behind the Scenes videos and interviews. Information based on the novels is accepted if it helps "fill in the blanks" left by the show - such as character names or backgrounds - and as long as it doesn't contradict the show. Fanwak will be summarily removed or deleted and violators will be notified. Further insistence in inserting fanwank will be treated as a minor form of vandalism and dealt with increasingly harsh penalties, depending on the "track record" of the user. If you still want your Fanwank to be online go over to the Game of Thrones Fanon Wiki or the homonymous Game of Thrones Fanon Wiki. False information: Personal ideas that contradict established FACTS, particularly those going beyond the limits of "tinfoil" theories (for example: Eddard Stark being alive, or Ned's surviving children not being Jon's heirs despite being cousins because they share THE SAME GRANDFATHER). Like fanwank, they will be dealt with in a case-by-case basis. Again, if you insist in having your personal views online go to the Fanon Wikis. Violation of Image Policy: The most common warning given is that of our Image policy. Any editor we see that uploads an image, we do our best to try and give them their first warning message (letting them know the importance of the policy). Of course, this is ONLY if the user has not adhered to the rules of image uploading seen HERE. If the user ignores the first warning and continues to upload images without adding proper information, i.e. license tag and categories, a second warning will then be given. If the editor continues to ignore us and our warnings, a third and final warning will be given. The block time will be 1 month. Repeated violations will merit harsher blocks. There is no excuse why anyone cannot properly upload images on this site. Not only do we have proper and easy to read instructions, but we also have admins who are more than happy to teach/help you. Please, if you are confused about anything, not just image uploading, ask an admin. So in a nutshell, our blocking policy is this: Any sign of vandalism, most especially from a new, anonymous user can and will most likely receive an “infinite” ban, as it is obvious they are up to no good and are not here to offer any positive help. Not properly image uploading after 3 warnings is automatically a 1 month ban. After the 1 month is up and the problem still continues, another 1 month ban will be added. After that a permanent block will most likely occur, though it will ulimatently depend on the admin. Any other issue; personal attacks, continuously adding spoilers, blanking pages, causing disruption and drama, editing others pages, etc. will be up to the admin who catches the issue first. Warnings are given first, we do not block immediately (unless we do see heavy personal attacks. We may block until we can get the situation in order). If there is a dispute, admins will discuss it amongst themselves before deciding on a final ban time. Though it may sometime seem we take blocking lightly, we truly do not. This is a very busy and highly trafficked wiki, we need and want all the editors we can get and would rather not have to ban people. There comes a time when people should just know how to behave on the Wikia website, sadly that is not always the case. As long as we keep an open dialogue and keep the drama and arguments away from the discussions, I don’t see why we would or should ban another person. Again, if you ever have a question or concern, please don’t hesitate to ask one of the admins. The Game of Thrones Wiki can be intimidating, but that is why we are here… to help! Here is a list of our admins: QueenBuffy - Admin and Bureaucrat The Dragon Demands - Admin and Bureaucrat Gonzalo84 - Admin and Bureaucrat Ser Shield McShield - Admin Xanderen - Admin Daemon Targaryen - Admin Greater good - Admin Ragestorm - Admin Opark 77 - Admin